


Knowing Him

by orphan_account



Series: Angels, Demons and Guardians [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just stepped into the life of the Winchester brothers, you, a new Guardian, must now explain yourself. You need to earn their trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 :) I hope you like it. Let me know of any criticisms or what not. Anything is appreciated! Hopefully I'll be able to keep this up, I'm really enjoying writing this story. Npt sure if I should try and keep it up to date with the show itself... I'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Who are you?” He asked with a serious tone. You took your hands from his and wiped the tears from your eyes as you stood. Regaining control of your breaths you glanced over at Sam who was still aiming the gun at you.

“Have you ever heard of Guardians?”

“Guardians?” Sam repeated, shuffling in his spot. He glanced over at Dean who was still sitting on the bed. He was rubbing at his shoulder. The blood was drying on his clothes, but his skin left no signs of the wound. When Sam looked back at you, he continued to speak, “No, I haven’t.” 

“That’s probably because over the years, we’ve disguised ourselves as angels. I doubt there’s any lore or tale about us anywhere, but we’ve been around for longer than most.” You tried to keep your voice calm and collected. Looking at you now, no one would be able to tell that only seconds ago you had been crying, frustrated by Dean’s pain. You looked over at him now; he was staring back with no hint of emotion anywhere on his face. For a moment you felt scared. Scared that he’d reject you as his guardian. Rarely, a human may want no part in having their souls merged with their guardian’s. When it happened, the guardian would be forced to live an immortal life where by their only purpose in life had been taken from them. You had to reassure them that you were honest, “If you would like, Castiel is on his way to tell you all that you want to know.”

The brothers gave each other a concerned look. They had no idea who you were and whether you were telling the truth or not. Dean had a plan.

“Come with me.” He said as he stood up and took you by the arm. Pulling you rather forcefully, he led you further down into the bunker. You watched his face as he took you. He was frowning the whole time, but you didn’t blame him. You walked into a dark room where Sam had to move two large faux cabinets out of the way. Dean sat you down in a chair that was surrounded by the demon warding sign. There was a single, harsh spotlight on the seat, which you were now being tied to. You knew these warding signs didn’t work on you, but you let them continue so that they’d feel safer. Dean walked around from the back of you and splashed you in the face with cold water. Holy water.

“I’m not a demon.” You complained, blinking the water away from your eyes. 

Neither of the boys spoke to you, but they constantly examined you. When Dean had finished tying you up, they left. They turned the lights off as the closed the door. Alone, you waited.

====================================================================================================================================================================================

It must have been an hour later when you finally heard noises coming from behind the door. You could hear muffled voices, which you struggled to get words from. Soon, Castiel was walking in with Sam and Dean right behind him. The angel rushed to you and began untying you. You rubbed at your wrists where the ropes had been tight against the skin. Dean had been thorough and had tied you at the waist and feet too. It took some time for Castiel to work the knots out. No one said a word whilst you were being untied. Dean stood with his arms crossed, studying your every move. Sam was leaning against a table. 

“I’m sorry I took so long, Y/N.” Castiel said once he had finished untying you, “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Castiel.” 

Castiel gently touched your back to prompt you to walk forwards. You both approached the boys. You felt a strange fluttering feeling in your stomach as you got closer to them, but didn’t let anyone see your nerves. Standing up tall you asked, “How’s the shoulder?”

Dean responsively touched where the wound would have been, “Like new.” 

You wished that this tension would go away. You wished that they trusted you, but they didn’t. Not yet, anyway.

“Castiel explained everything as best as he could. You’re a Guardian and Dean needs you. Guardians are like… super angels,” Sam began, “but it just doesn’t make any sense. Why would guardians disguise themselves?”

His question was directed at you, but Castiel answered, “I told you. It’s because they are a lot more powerful when connected to their human. If people found out about them, they’d be killed or worse... Used for immoral gain.”

“Connected…” Dean repeated, “What happens when-… if they connect?”

“In simple terms, if our souls connect. It means that when you’re in pain, physical or emotional, I’d be able to tell. I’ll be able to feel your physical pain and, sort of, hear the emotional pain. Healing you will be a lot easier; it won’t affect me as much as it did before. Some say that you might even be able to heal me when our bond grows stronger.” 

There was a silence between all four of them. You noticed how they stood, now, in a little square. The Winchesters both had crossed arms whilst you and the angel stood with your arms by your sides. No longer so nervous, you waited for a response. When it didn’t come, you continued, “But there’s no deadline that we need to connect by. I can go on, and you can go on, without ever merging souls.” 

“Great.” Dean said with a clap of his hands and a nod, “Then we won’t merge souls.” 

You felt as though he had just stabbed you in the chest. You let out a gasp of air and Castiel shot you a worried look before chasing after Dean who had already began leaving the room. You could hear Castiel trying to reason with Dean. Sam stayed in the room with you, arms still crossed. He looked anxious and asked, “There’s more to it, isn’t there?” 

Now you crossed her arms and began pacing a few steps back and forth, left and right in front of Sam. He continued, “What happens if you never connect souls with Dean?”

“Nothing will happen to him. He’ll be fine.” You replied, still pacing, staring at the floor. 

“But what about you?” 

You stopped. You looked up at Sam. He was asking about you. Why did he care about you? He was the compassionate one, you recalled from your random bank of unfamiliar memories. 

“I live an unending life whereby the one thing I was brought down to Earth for has been taken from me. And when Dean dies, I go on, knowing that I could have saved him. Forever in pain. Forever… well, incomplete.” 

Now in the kitchen, Castiel was trying to talk to Dean about the situation. He was trying to reason with him about it, “Don’t you see what this could mean?” 

“Yes, Cas.” Dean shouted, “It means I drag yet another innocent into my life of crazy crap!”

“But you don’t understand-…”

“Cas! I do understand. I understand that if I don’t merge souls with this so-called guardian and let her go, she has the chance of a normal life!”

“She doesn’t even understand what normal is, Dean. Up until now, she has been an abstract concept of power and now she has been sent down to Earth with one purpose, you.” 

Dean leant forward on the kitchen counter, staring into nothing. It made no sense to him. He rattled his brain, trying to figure out how everything had gotten so messed up. A glance at the mark of Cain on his arm made him wince and he quickly stood back on his feet and rolled his sleeves down. 

“Y/N can help you, Dean. Maybe the mark won’t be so hard to bear.”

Rubbing his arm where the mark is, Dean looked over at Castiel, still so confused. Decisively, he said, “Bring her in here. I want to talk with her.”

Soon, you were alone with Dean in the kitchen. You leant forward on the kitchen counter in front of him as he leant back against a wall. 

“Can I ask some questions?” 

“Of course.”

He began walking around the kitchen, “How does it happen?”

“My instincts tell me I’m meant to put two fingers to your forehead, but it’s a blur from there.” 

Dean was nodding, looking at the floor. You could almost see his confusion, so you let him think in silence for a little while. You heard a little grumble noise, which must have been Dean’s stomach, but he didn’t look phased by it. He probably didn’t even notice it because he was so deep in thought. Slowly, you began rummaging through cupboards for food. When you came up short, you got a single plate out of one of the cupboards and put it in front of you. You had your back to Dean so he wouldn’t see what you were doing. Calmly, you led your hand across the plate, imagining a cheeseburger as it went. In your mind, you saw a cheeseburger in a diner slowly disappear off of the kitchen’s counter. The shadow that your hand made materialised into your thoughts and soon there was a steaming cheeseburger in front of you; fresh from a diner. You wondered if you had stolen it or made it, but either way, you smiled to yourself, proud of what you had managed to achieve. Picking up the plate, you turned around and walked over to Dean.

“You must be hungry.” You said as you put the plate in his hands. He looked bewildered.

“How did you do that?” He asked, walking to the counter to put the plate down. The burger was warm in his hands and he bit into it with a grunt of pleasure.

“One of my talents, I suppose.” You replied with a hint of cockiness.

Dean grumbled happily as he bit into the burger, “That’s a really good burger.” 

“I’m glad.” You said as you got out a bowl and repeated her process, only this time with a chicken salad. You were thinking to yourself how it was such a random power, but clearly it was what was needed of you in Dean’s world. You were about to leave the room to find Sam and give him some food when Dean called out, “Where are you going?” 

Saying nothing but wearing a smile, you left to find Sam. He was sat in front of a pile of books at one of the tables in the library-type area. 

“I made you dinner.” You said, “Or I suppose breakfast.” Placing the food in front of him, you took the book he was studying from his hands. Sam looked up at you slightly confused, but mostly shocked. 

“Wow, thank you.” He said, tucking his hair behind his ears before helping himself to a large mouthful of crispy salad. “How did you-…”

“She makes it with her mind.” Dean interrupted as he walked in and sat opposite Sam to finish his burger, “Freakin’ amazing.”

Finally, you felt as though you could do something that made Dean happy. Even if it was as simple as making him some food, it made you feel a lot better. You began to leave the room and let the brothers be, but Dean shouted to you, “Hey, where are you going now?”

“I was just going to look for Castiel.” You lied. You didn’t want to intrude on the boys too much and felt you should probably go and find something to keep yourself busy with. 

“He headed out,” Sam explained, “He wanted to see if he could find out any more on your kind.”

“Come sit down.” Dean instructed as he pulled out the chair next to him. You did as he said and sat next to him. You smiled slightly, watching them both happily eating. 

“So what else can you do?” Dean asked as he finished off the last bite of his burger.

“I’m not sure yet. Before I came here, the only power I thought I had was flying. They sort of come to me at the time.”

Dean’s eyes were slightly squinted as he listened to you. Wiping his mouth he asked, “And what about the eye thing?”

“The eye thing?” It took you a moment to remember that your eyes changed colour, “Oh, I think they change colour according to my mood… maybe? I don’t think it’s a power or anything.”

Again, there was a silence between them. This time it wasn’t as tense, but it still made you feel uneasy. Dean got up to take his plate into the kitchen. Sam was still eating. He had picked up a book again and read whilst he ate. He was scouring the library for anything on guardians but was coming up short. 

“A burger for breakfast,” Dean said as he walked back into the room, “That’s what I like.” 

He smiled at you, giving you hope. You smiled back, tucking your hair behind your ear. You asked, “So how did you get hurt anyway?”

“We were taking out a vamp nest and I was thrown. Pure luck.” Dean didn’t seem happy that he let a vampire get the better of him so he shrugged it off. Sam gave you a reassuring glance to let you know that Dean was fine, just a little embarrassed probably. Looking at you, Sam thought about how strange this must all be for you, but you looked so composed. There you were, sitting next to Dean, looking at him with your deep blue eyes and long eye lashes. You were sat upright with your back rested against the chair and your hands placed calmly on your lap. Sam noticed you try to tear your gaze away from Dean as you averted your eyes to your own hands. You began playing with your thumbs as you waited for them to do something. It wasn’t long before you looked over to Dean again. Sam saw you jump slightly when Dean began to speak.

“Any cases, Sammy?” 

Sam was caught off guard but managed to say, “Uh, not that I can see. Not yet, anyway.” His laptop was next to him and he quickly scanned newspapers for anything out of the ordinary.

“In that case, I’m gonna hit the gun range.” Dean got up, hit the table decisively and left. You stayed where you were and watched him as he stood up. He looked down at you. You smiled. He laughed slightly and asked, “You want to come along? You’re going to need to know how to shoot if you’re staying with us.” 

You smiled bigger and said, “Yeah, okay, sounds great.” Excitedly, you followed him down to the range. 

The range was bigger than what you had imagined. You didn’t really know what to expect but what you found was not that. Dean immediately headed over to a table that had guns laid out and also hung on the wall in front. He picked up a gun that was relatively hand held and seemed a little small in his hand as he reloaded it. He turned around to you, holding the weapon up for you to see.

“Today, we’re going to find a gun that you can use best.” Dean said, letting you hold the gun. “This is a Beretta 92FS.”

It was heavier than you expected, and the grip didn’t come naturally but with a little help from Dean, you managed to figure it out. As he explained to you all aspects of guns, you stood still, up straight, and listened. He must have been talking for ten minutes before he let you turn off the safety and take your first shot. Keeping your right arm straight and steady, you angled up the shot with guidance from your left and pulled the trigger. The bullet left a mark in the paper that was about four inches from the centre of the drawn body’s chest.

“Not bad.” Dean stated, “How did it feel?” 

You shrugged, “Not bad, I suppose.” 

“Keep going.” Dean said, and so you did. He watched you as you shot bullet after bullet. Your body barely moved despite the strength of the kickback that he knew handguns could hold. She must have some sort of guardian strength in her that defies the laws of science, he thought to himself. You were roughly two inches shorter than Dean, and your body, although it looked soft and fragile, was clearly strong. The shots were getting closer and closer to the centre of the target, but never quite hit the bull’s eye before you ran out of bullets. 

When you turned, Dean already had another gun for you to try. This one was larger and was almost too big for your hands. After a few readjustments in your grip, you finally managed to feel comfortable with it. You began to smile as the weight of this one sat more easily in your hands.

“You like this one?” Dean asked, softly chuckling, “It’s a Desert Eagle Mark VII.”

In response, you lined up her shot and took it. The bullet flew straight to the centre of the chest. You smiled and felt proud of yourself. Desiring to test yourself you took another shot. Head shot. Laughing, you turned around to Dean.

“Yeah, this one works.” 

You both laughed. You put the gun back down on the table and waited for him to get you another gun. Dean walked over to you and put the gun back in your hands, “No, this one can be yours now.” 

“Really?” You asked excitedly.

Dean chuckled lightly; “Yeah, Sam and I don’t really use this on that much. We have our own that we use most of the time. I use a-… You probably don’t care.”

“No I do! Show me?” 

“Sure.” Dean said with a smile, “Bring your gun.” He led you back into the room that you had first met the brothers. It was his bedroom. Out of a drawer from the bedside table he brought out a beautiful gun. 

“It’s a Colt. Custom.” He explained, handing it to you. Instinctively, you slid your gun into the back of your jeans and tucked your top back over it. Dean was impressed that you knew how to do that.

“You put the safety back on, right?”

“Yes, Dean.” You said with an obvious tone in your voice. The gun was beautiful. The ivory grips and engraved slide made it look so elegant. You said, “Wow. It’s incredible. So beautiful.” 

Dean laughed, but nodded in agreement. Putting the gun back into the drawer, he said, “Come on, I’ll show you Sam’s.”

You walked back into the library area of the bunker to see Sam still at the table with his books. His gun was on the table next to him. Dean handed it to you.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, taking a break from reading momentarily as he reclined back into his chair.

“I’m just showing Y/N our weapons so that she knows what we work with. Y/N, show him yours.” Dean said, giving Sam a wink at his last remark. 

You put Sam’s on the table and got yours out from the back of your jeans. Sam gave Dean an impressed look, and Dean shrugged in agreement. 

“Wow, so you chose the Desert Eagle, huh?” Sam asked as he picked it up.

“She shoots like a pro with it, Sam. You gotta see.” 

Sam put his hands up in mock surrender, “I didn’t say she wasn’t a good shot.” He saw you examining his own gun, “It’s a Taurus. You seen one before?” You looked at him when he asked that question and laughed. It took him a moment to remember that you had practically only been alive for a day.

“Right, sorry. Stupid question.” He said. 

“Don’t apologise. It’s not exactly a normal situation.” 

As you spoke, Sam glanced at his laptop and jumped when he saw something in an online newspaper. Scrolling through the article he asked, “Well, we know you can shoot. But can you hunt?”


End file.
